Things I Am Not Allowed To Do In The CCC
by Me And My Luck
Summary: Things I Am Not Allowed To Do In The Cahill Command Center. A collection of the mischievious things our favorite family does. Particularly Dan.
1. Reenacting The Last Olympian

**Things I am Not Allowed To Do At The C.C.C:**

**Reenact The Battle of Manhattan**

Amy skimmed over the books, then finally picked up the one she wanted. _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian_ by Rick Riordan. She sat down and continued to read. "Chiron Throws A Party". I got pretty into it and wasn't paying attention to anything around me in a matter of minutes.

"'PARTY PONIES.' A centaur yelled. 'SOUTH FLORIDA!' Somewhere across the battlefield a twangy voice yelled back 'HEART OF TEXAS CHAPTER!'. 'HAWAII OWNS YOUR FACES!' A third one shouted-" She was interupted by a loud _Clang! _She stood up and walked towards the living room to find out what was up with all the commotion.

"Guys, what are you guys doing-what the heck!" She shouted. She was met with a scene of her brother, Jonah, and Hamilton, playing with the swords that Uncle Fiske kept_. Clang! _"You foolish godling! You cannot defeat me!" _Crash! _"You'll never get me, Kronos! I'm invincible!" _Crash! _"Go back to Tartarus, Luke_!" Crash-_

"GUYS! What are you _doing?_" Amy yelled. They all stopped, mid battle.

"Uh, he-e-e-ey Amy...how are you?" Dan asked, shifting uncomfortably, lowering her sword. Amy was fuming.

"You guys are the most _immature, innapropriote, idiotic, annoying _**morons **I have ever met! You guys could break something or hurt someone! Do you know how dangerous this is? And if you idiots hurt make a mess, I am **not** cleaning it up! Ugh!"

They waited for her to yell at her some more, or take away their weapons, but her last sentence surprised them.

"And I can't _believe _you spoiled the battle against Kronos for me!" and with that, she stormed off to her room.

**I loved that idea. I found this thing on the websites message boards called _Things I Am Not Allowed To Do In The Cahill Command Center _and saw this one. This was an idea I saw. I thought it was funny and decided to write it down. Cahills reading _Percy Jackson_? Awesome.**


	2. Painting Jonahs Bling Pink

**Things I am Not Allowed To Do In the C.C.C**

**Paint Jonah's Bling Pink-or add sparkles, either.**

"Almost there..." Dan said, concentrating.

"Just a few finishing touches and...there! Magnificent!" He said. He sat back and smiled at his work. It was perfect.

"Now for the sparkles!" He grabbed the container of sparkles and dumped it over all of Jonahs 'Gangsta' bling...yo. He smirked to himself. Jonah was certainly going to be surprised. Well, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? Okay, maybe it would, but at least he wouldn't hurt Dan, right?

He hoped.

Suddenly, there were footsteps going down the hall.

"Yeah, of course I'm ready for my next show, dawg! The Wiz is ready for everything, yo!"

Oh, shoot. Plan B time.

What was Plan B, you ask?

One word. _Run!_

"AHHH!" Dan shouted, dashing out of the room. He flew past a confused looking Jonah.

"Whats wrong, little man?" He called after him. Ignoring him, Dan dashed down he hall. Jonah was going to _murder _him. After all, Dan could very easily ruin his 'Bad boy rep'

Jonah shrugged and walked into his room. He looked around. Nothing seemed out of place-

Wait, is his bling..._pink?_

_Crash! _Dan snickered.

"**DAN CAHILL!**"

**Hahahaha. Ohhh, Dan. I don't know if I put it last time, so... I don't own! Consider yourself, disclaimed.**


	3. Have A Water Gun Fight

**Things I Am Not Allowed To Do In The C.C.C.**

**Have A Water Gun Fight. To The Death.**

Dan was glad that Jonah was on his side this time. He had finally forgiven him for painting all of his...bling. They crept around the corner of the wall, peering into the Cahill Command Center.

"I've locked sight on the beast, Jonah. There she is. We must defeat this creature." Dan whispered to Jonah. Jonah nodded.

The beast in question, by the way, was none other than Dan's big sister, Amy Cahill. They had a planned ambush with of course, Dans favorite weapon. Super Soaker water guns.

"Ready...aim...FIRE!" Dan shouted. Immediately Dan and Jonah rushed into the room, firing away.

"Daniel Cahill, what are you-sdfdkhe" Amy sputtered, water shooting at her.

"Stop it-oh, you are so on!" She said, grabbing one of the guns Dan had lazily left in the room before.

"_Dangit._" Dan muttered. How could he have been so careless? Now Amy had a weapon. Dan left Jonah to deal with his sister and turned to Hamilton, who grabbed the first thing he could find to use as a shield.

Which, of course, just so happened to be Evan Tolliver's laptop.

_Pshoooooo! _The laptop began sparking.

_Oops._

"Run! It's gonna explode!" Everyone dropped their weapons and dashed out of the room.

_**BOOM!**_

"Whats going on?" Evans voice sounded out behind them. The Cahills jumped and turned around.

"Oh...hey, Evan. How are you today?" Amy said nervously.

_Busted..._

**And THAT is why you shouldn't put a cat in a dishwasher-**

**Oh, were done?**

**Oops.**

**Anyway, I had tons of Super Soakers as a kid. I loved them and I figured our favorite little troublesome Cahills would too.**


	4. Sled Down The Stairs

**Things I Am Not Allowed To Do In The C.C.C.**

**Sled Down The Stairs.**

Dan Cahill grinned as he looked down the huge staircase of the Cahill mansion. He shifted on the couch cushion, aiming straight. Reaching up to fix his red bike helmet, he didn't have any thought other than _This is going to rock!_

He leaned forward a little too much and started sliding down the stairs.

"_AHHH!_" He shouted, gaining speed. The ropes he had tied himself to the cushion with dug into his _Annoying Orange _T-shirt.

"Woohoo! This is awesome!" He shouted, bouncing down the steps. He reached the bottom-but didn't stop at the pillows he had lain there. He flew straight forward, barreling into his cousin Sinead.

"Dan! What are you do-whoa!" She said, flipping right onto him. They continued to whip forward, running into Jonah, Natalie and Ted on the way.

"Eek! My dress is wrinkled, you moron!"

"What are you doing, yo!"

"What the heck-who is that? Dan, is that you? Am I on a...couch cushion?"

"Hold on tight, guys-"

_SMASH!_

"That...was..._awesome!_ Operation Indoor Sledding, success!"

Dan opened his eyes to see a broken vase, an angry looking Au Pair, and a few _very _dizzy cousins.

"Dan...what did you do?" Nellie said, hands on her hips.

"Well...the kid in Home Alone did it and I just wanted to see..." She sighed.

"You've been watching too many movies...come on, I made dinner. Then were cleaning this up. And Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"No TV for a week." 

"Aw, man!"

**Okay, now I know some of you make think that you cannot do this. I have slid down stairs on a couch cushion, sled, or cookie tray at least forty times in my life. Probably more. It's fun-even if it is dangerous. Something I would expect of Dan Cahill, of course :) **

**(Please tell me you understand who was saying what...)**

**OH**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The 39 Clues or Home Alone, guys!**


	5. Mess With Sineads Projects

**Things Not To Do In The C.C.C.**

**Mess With Sineads "Projects"**

Dan Cahill grinned as he slipped into Sinead's room. She was currently talking to Amy, leaving a small box in her room. She'd been working on it for days and told everyone _not _to touch it, or they would "face the consequences".

_Consequences, shmonsequences. This is gonna be awesome!_ Dan thought mischievously. He smiled as he picked up the small box. Now, what do to with it? There was wiring in it-complicated wiring.

"Maybe the red one and the blue one-okay, never mind..." Dan said to himself.

"Okay, Green? Blue? No, yellow-ouch!" He shouted, a zap running up his finger. The box started to smoke.

"Ah! Hit the deck!" Dan shouted, diving behind a couch.

_**BOOM!**_

A loud boom shook the house. He heard the rushing of footsteps up the stairs.

Dan peeked over the couch to see his sister and Sinead standing there, hands on their hips.

"_Daniel Arthur Cahill-_," Amy started. _Uh oh, _Dan thought, _full name means trouble..._

"What on EARTH were you thinking?" Sinead interjected.

"That bomb took me a week! I'm not even half done and now I have to start over! Do you know what you've done? And you ruined my bed! You know what I said about touching my stuff! Amy, do something!" Sinead shouted. Amy then came out with the worst threat possible.

"Dan...I'm taking away your samurai swords."

"You can't do that!"

"_And _your Xbox 360."

"What? But-_WHYYYYY!"_

**Ah, yes. The "Taking Away The Xbox" Threat. Been there, done that. My brother almost had a panic attack when my mom said that...oh, siblings...**


End file.
